L'histoire du Maharadja,de son fils et de sa fille
by Sashadoo
Summary: L'histoire de Ziva, Ari et papa David sous forme de conte
1. Chapter 1

Histoire tenant son inspiration de la scène du « Pitch » du film Moulin Rouge ou comment raconter l'histoire de Ziva, Ari et papa David dans un conte (donc parfois un peu aussi décalé que dans le film ^^)

Métaphore filée tout au long de l'histoire, à vous de retrouver les correspondances lol

Les phrases ou expressions écrites en italique sont des citations ou des paroles de chansons bref des choses que je n'ai pas inventé moi même.

L'histoire du Maharadja, de son fils et de sa fille

Chapitre 1

Tout le monde y pense

Il était une fois un puissant Maharadja qui régnait en maître sur tout son royaume. Celui-ci s'étendait à travers les monts et vallées, effleurant l'azur des mers et l'ocre des déserts, sous le blanc resplendissant des palais baignés par un soleil d'été.

Cependant tout n'avait toujours été ainsi. Son royaume avait une Histoire aussi riche et aussi triste que celle de tous les royaumes alentours. Tout n'y avait pas toujours été aussi beau et éclatant.

Les palais étaient détruits, les vallées piégées, les déserts piétinés, les Hommes s'entretuaient, et la seule lumière que l'on observait dans ce monde froid et austère était l'infime lueur d'espoir qu'un jour ces combats cessent.

Deux peuples s'opposaient, se battant pour leur liberté, leurs ancêtres, leur terre.

Le maharadjah faisait parti de l'un d'eux. Il était encore jeune quand les hostilités cessèrent et son peuple obtint son indépendance, et cette terre si désirée.

Bien des années plus tard, c'est lui qui se retrouva à la tête de ce royaume, la menant d'une main de fer, avec pour seule ambition de conserver et protéger ces terres pour qui ses frères de sang s'étaient battus. Il rêvait d'un monde où il n'y aurait plus d'animosités entre les peuples, où la paix régnerait, où les mères n'auraient plus peur pour la vie de leurs enfants. _Ces femmes qui s'avancent en tenant au bout de leur bras ces enfants qui lancent des pierres vers les soldats._ Qu'elle était utopique sa vision des choses !

On entendait le grondement lointain du peuple chassé, un murmure à peine audible si on n'y prête pas oreille. Mais le maharadja savait que cela ne présageait rien de bon, et pour sauver son royaume il lui fallu tout mettre en œuvre, imaginer toutes les théories possibles pour contrer une potentielle attaque future.

Comme tout Homme haut placé, il avait appris que pour gagner il ne fallait avoir aucune compassion, aucun cœur, aucun sentiment. C'est pourquoi il parvint sans états d'âmes à échafauder un plan aussi machiavélique qu'inhumain.

En effet, quel meilleur moyen de frapper qu'en allant au cœur du problème ? _Soit proche de tes amis, mais encore plus de tes ennemis._


	2. Chapter 2

L'histoire du Maharadja, de son fils et de sa fille

Chapitre 2

Wild world

Il convoita donc une courtisane du peuple ennemi qui s'enticha de lui et lui donna un fils. Un fils qui pourrait donc avoir un pied dans les deux royaumes, et un cœur partagé entre ces deux peuples qui se déchiraient. Puis le maharadja se sépara de sa courtisane au sang ennemi et se maria avec une reine qui lui donna deux magnifiques petites filles. Les trois enfants s'entendaient bien et passaient leurs vacances d'enfance à jouer ensemble sous le soleil d'Orient.

Mais le monde dans lequel ils grandirent étaient parsemé de malheurs et d'horreurs. Les sirènes d'alerte, les bombes, les attentats, les cris des adultes et les pleurs des enfants étaient leur quotidien. Ce monde cruel leur vola leur innocence, leurs yeux avaient vu des atrocités que les enfants d'occident n'osent même pas imaginer dans leurs pires cauchemars. Plus ils grandissaient, plus ils se rendaient compte que _ce que les contes de fées vous laissent imaginer_ n'arrivent jamais en vrai, que tout n'est que désillusion et déceptions.

Le garçon en grandissant compris vite que son père s'était servi de lui à des fins purement stratégiques. Il n'était donc pas le fruit d'un amour sincère mais né par la volonté de son père pour en faire un espion chez ses rivaux.

Lorsque sa mère mourut suite à une attaque du camp adverse, ce fut le grain de sable qui fit déborder le désert. Le jeune garçon se jura de la venger et s'engagea dans une vendetta contre son père.

Les confrontations entre les deux hommes devenaient de plus en plus houleuse et le jeune homme n'oublia pas de lui faire remarquer que la _haine attise la haine_.

Alors, le maharadja, sentant que son fils lui échappait des mains et que celui-ci pouvait se retourner contre lui, prit une décision.

Cette décision, il y avait mûrement réfléchi, il était sûr de son choix. Malgré tout il se répugnait lui-même de devoir agir de la sorte. Son fils avait traversé les déserts et les mers et menait désormais une lutte sans merci contre des occidentaux qui tentaient de rétablir la paix dans le monde depuis leur grande tour d'ivoire.

Le maharadja retrouva sa trace et envoya son meilleur soldat ayant pour ultime mission de le tuer.


	3. Chapter 3

L'histoire du Maharadja, de son fils et de sa fille

Chapitre 3

U turn

Cela lui crevait le cœur, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait mettre un terme à la douleur et à la peine que son fils infligeait sur son passage, tuant des hommes et des femmes, des innocents.

Sa décision était d'autant plus cruelle car pour cette mission particulière, le maharadja voulait le meilleur de ses soldats. Il n'avait pas eu à réfléchir longtemps quant à l'identité de ce dernier. Mais paradoxalement c'est ce qui le fit hésiter. En effet, le soldat en qui il avait le plus confiance et qui était parfaitement entraîné, n'était autre que sa fille. Dans ses veines coulaient la colère et la soif de vengeance depuis la mort de sa petite sœur dans un attentat suicide à la bombe.

La fille reçut les ordres de son père et partit donc en occident, sur cette terre qu'elle n'avait jamais foulée, pour y accomplir son devoir.

Cependant, la jeune princesse, avait une idée derrière la tête. Elle espérait en secret pouvoir ramener son frère à la raison et s'enfuir avec lui dans un pays lointain pour le sauver du mal.

Malheureusement pour elle, ces espoirs s'envolèrent vite quand elle comprit que son frère ne voulait se résoudre à pardonner son père et avait semé sur son passage bien plus de terreur, de trahisons et de sang qu'il n'était acceptable pour un jeune homme doté de valeurs morales.

Son dernier crime était celui d'une jeune femme œuvrant pour la loi. Il l'avait tué de sang froid. Caché derrière son fusil à lunette, ça avait été facile. Il connaissait cette femme, il l'avait déjà rencontré plusieurs fois. Elle avait du charme, il n'y avait pas été insensible. Mais la fonction qu'elle occupait dans son pays en faisait une cible idéale. Elle travaillait au sein d'une équipe pour la sûreté de son pays. L'équivalent de ce que son père dirigeait en somme. Le jeune homme savait qu'en frappant en cœur de cette organisation il atteindrait son père car cela mettrait en péril les relations diplomatiques si difficilement tissées entre l'Orient et l'Occident.

Décidé à aller au bout de son acte, il voulut également tué le chef de l'équipe qui lui rappelait détestablement son propre père. Un homme de la cinquantaine, le cheveux grisonnant, attaché à son patrie. C'était à peu près les seuls points qu'ils avaient en commun à vrai dire. Mais aveuglé par la haine envers son père, le jeune homme haïssait cet homme et voulait faire de sa mort un symbole parricide qu'il revendiquerait comme un défi envers son paternel.

Envoyée par son père, la jeune femme infiltra l'équipe. Il y rencontra cet homme au passé douloureux (il avait perdu un enfant – comme son père pensa-t-elle). Elle fit également la rencontre du reste de l'équipe, attristée par la perte d'une des leurs. Elle remarqua la sensibilité et le sérieux du plus jeune. L'attitude provocatrice du plus âgé la fit sourire. Cet homme semblait ne doutait de rien ! Elle ne se laissa pas faire. Quoi de plus plaisant que de remettre ceux qui croient avoir tout vu à leur place.

Elle eut une discussion avec le chef qui croyait son frère responsable de la mort du membre de son équipe. Elle n'en croyait pas un mot. Son frère n'était pas un tueur, encore moins un tueur de femme. Un tueur de sang froid. Un tueur dénué de sentiments. Un homme qui avait vu sa mère et sa sœur mourir ne pouvait décemment pas abattre une jeune femme comme ça. Il savait la douleur que c'était. Elle ne faisait pas confiance à ces hommes qui accusait son frère à tort sans avoir de preuves. Ils ne le connaissait pas.

Plus tard elle eut son frère au téléphone. Il lui expliqua son plan de décimer l'équipe pour atteindre leur père par procuration. Elle n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Un plan si machiavélique ne pouvait émaner de son frère ! Lui qui avait été si protecteur envers elle. Lui, qu'elle avait mis sur un piédestal, qu'elle admirait pour son courage et la force de ses convictions.

Elle en eut le cœur brisé. Son monde s'écroulait. Tout s'assombrissait. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait le raisonner. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Son père avait donc raison. Son frère était « un poison qu'il faut éliminer avant qu'il ne se répande de trop ».


	4. Chapter 4

**L'histoire du Maharadja, de son fils et de sa fille**

**Chapitre 3**

**All fall down**

Ils avaient vécu tant de choses ensemble. La vie là-bas, sur la terre des Maharadjas est si violente que ça crée des liens particulièrement étroits entre les personnes. Il y a encore quelques jours, elle aurait pu donner sa vie pour sauver celle de son frère.

Maintenant, elle était cachée dans la maison du chef d'équipe écoutant son frère cracher toute sa haine envers son père. Il parlait de cette façon calme et posée qui lui était caractéristique. Pourtant les propos qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient tels que la jeune femme avait l'impression de recevoir des coups de poignards dans le ventre.

A l'issue d'un sempiternel sourire sadique, il pointa un fusil sur sa _designated target_, et elle tira. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'hésiter. L'homme face à son frère était innocent, sans défense. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle se dirigea vers les hommes. Elle fit à peine attention à l'homme à qui elle venait de sauver la vie. Ses yeux ne voyait que son frère allongé par terre, les yeux à demi-clos, du sang pourpre formant peu à peu une auréole autour de sa tête.

Puis la jeune princesse ninja pleura. Le flot de ses larmes déversait le flot de ses émotions : la tristesse, la culpabilité, la colère, l'incompréhension, la révolte.

La tristesse parce qu'elle venait de perdre à nouveau quelqu'un.

La culpabilité parce qu'elle en était responsable.

La colère parce qu'elle s'en voulait d'avoir fait ça.

L'incompréhension parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu en arriver là.

La révolte parce qu'elle ne supportait plus de devoir vivre comme ça.

Plus tard la princesse ninja se rendit compte que le point commun à tous ces maux était son père. A mener sa vendetta contre son peuple ennemi il avait causé de nombreux dommages collatéraux. Sa propre famille n'avait pas été épargnée. La jeune princesse avait vu se succéder les disparitions depuis son enfance : la mère de son frère, sa mère, sa petite sœur, ses amis, ses collègues et désormais son frère.

Plus tard la princesse ninja en voulut à son père _d'avoir perdu son enfance dans la rue _. _Des illusions déçues, passer inaperçue_ c'est tout ce que lui évoquait son père maintenant. Elle décida de partir loin du maharadja. Elle se sentit _courageuse de défier dans le fond des yeux celui qui la défiait d'être heureuse_.

Bien plus tard la princesse le reverra.

Bien plus tard la princesse lui pardonnera.

Bien plus tard ils se serreront à nouveau dans les bras.


End file.
